This invention relates to an apparatus for encasing, propping or erecting falseworks in excavations and the like.
To facilitate the work of erecting falseworks in excavations, an apparatus is currently available which includes a crane movable on the ground surface (either truck-mounted or automotive) and extendible struts or props which are put in position on or removed from the site by means of the crane boom and which, also by means of the crane boom, are actuated to take their extended operative positions retracted inoperative positions.